


Sonne

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack-эйдин. Дин – это солнечный свет, который будит Эйдана по утрам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonne

Люди для него всегда были открытой книгой – и в больших городах, и в маленьких деревнях, на Северном полюсе, в горах, возле рек и морей, в самой бедной каморке и в прекраснейшем из дворцов. Солнце видело их насквозь, с некоторыми было интересно, с иными страшно, но в большинстве все они были посредственными и обычными, время от времени занимавшие себя тем, чтобы поймать его.  
Многие, очень многие пытались, но никому не удавалось удержать. Пока однажды рыжая девчушка на вид лет пяти-шести с веснушками на носу, в голубом платьице и белых гольфах не достала из портфеля маленькое карманное зеркальце, чтобы запустить солнечного зайчика в своего друга.  
Иногда солнце наблюдало за ними по утрам. Дети сидели за партой возле открытого окна, вместе склонившись над книгой, или старательно переписывали задание с учительской доски к себе в тетради. Девочка сидела с краю, а мальчик возле самого окна, и солнце, бывало, от скуки играло в коротких кудряшках на его голове.  
И вот в один из дней девчушка поймала в свое зеркальце солнце. И не успело оно выскочить обратно, спрятавшись за оконной рамой, как было направлено на хохочущего кучерявого мальчишку. Растерянно скользнуло по чистому высокому лбу, задержалось на хитрющих ореховых глазах, которые тут же зажмурились, робко коснулось нежной кожи детских щек, и безвозвратно пропало в широкой, открытой улыбке.

***

 

Больше всего солнцу нравилось, когда они вместе отправлялись гулять за город. Эйдан мчал наперегонки с ним на велосипеде по неровной проселочной дороге к озеру, распугивая стаи птиц, дремавших в цветущих лугах, а солнце подхватывало его заливистый звонкий смех вверх к самым облакам, делясь со своим другом ветром.  
\- Быстрей! – кричал Эйдан, сильнее крутя педали и обгоняя свою тень.  
Солнце в ответ светило еще ярче, раскаляя воздух. И когда запыхавшийся Эйдан стягивал майку и садился у воды, вытягивая ноги и подставляя лучам лицо, солнце отражало его улыбку в тысяче бликов на озерной глади.  
Последние летние дни перед отъездом Эйдана в университет они проводили вместе, с первых лучей, заглядывающих в окно спальни, и до заката, когда его солнце уходило спать за кромку леса. Жители города жаловались на жару и духоту, но Эйдан знал, что скоро ему придется пропадать в библиотеках и лекториях, и наслаждался каждому дню.  
Когда наступила осень, Эйдану начали сниться жаркие страны и красные пустыни с раскаленными барханами перешептывающихся песков, а солнцу снился Эйдан и его маленькая родинка под лопаткой, которую оно тайком сумело подсмотреть, пока мальчик купался в озере.

***

 

Солнце будило Эйдана всегда одинаково – ласково проводило по волосам, легко скользило вдоль брови, щекотало ресницы и взбиралось по прямой спинке носа.  
Эйдан сладко вздыхал и улыбался, и только тогда солнце осторожно трогало его улыбку, улыбаясь в ответ, спускалось ниже, беспрепятственно скользя по голой груди к своему любимому местечку – впадинке под аркой ребер. На несколько мгновений оно останавливалось, грея две едва различимых родинки, пока Эйдан не фыркал, переворачиваясь на живот. И тогда солнце замирало, наблюдая, как сползает на пол простыня, открывая его теплому взору крепкие загорелые бедра и еще несколько любимых им родинок.  
Каждую оно приветствовало поцелуем.

***

 

Из-за съемок Эйдану часто приходилось путешествовать по миру, но куда бы он ни приезжал, солнце всегда находило его, озаряя по утрам спальни бесконечных отелей и гостиниц. Утро Эйдан встречал в объятьях ласковых и теплых солнечных лучей.  
\- Днем мне необходимо отлучиться ненадолго, проведать Лофотенские острова, - говорило солнце, вытянувшись на стеклянном серванте и перебирая грани высоких бокалов, - возьми с собой зонт. И не забудь шарф.  
\- Зачем тебе солнечные очки, не понимаю, - спрашивало оно, подмигивая Эйдану из луж на асфальте, - из-за них мне не видно твоих глаз.  
\- Проснись, - пело оно, скользя со шторы на кровать, - проснись, проснись, - легонько тянуло за вихор на лохматой макушке, укрытой одеялом, - проснись, сегодня я обещаю тебе чудесный день, - с щекоткой лезло в ухо, когда Эйдан переворачивался на другой бок, - пойдем в парк? К озеру? А можем залезть на крышу загорать. Пускать солнечных зайчиков в голубей.  
Эйдан отфыркивался, натягивая одеяло на голову, и солнце со смехом начинало щекотать его голые пятки.

 

\- Приезжай ко мне на Южный полюс. Я попрошу ветра не дуть так сильно, - предлагало оно, задремав на заснеженном подоконнике.  
\- А как быть с холодом? – Эйдан глубже зарылся в плед, грея холодные пальцы об чашку горячего чая. – Растопишь все льды?  
\- А если и так? – мечтательно вздохнуло солнце, отражаясь в настенных часах. – Здесь дни слишком коротки, мне мало тебя.  
\- Все ночи ты тоже со мной, - хмыкнул Эйдан, вспоминая о луне, отражавшей солнечный свет.  
\- Не все, - тонкий лучик заскользил по ковру к его ногам, одетым в колючие шерстяные носки, - ночами облака мне неподвластны, а луна бывает слишком капризна.

***

 

Так было до тех пор, пока однажды утром солнце не находит тонкую девичью руку поперек своей любимой арки ребер с двумя родинками.  
С тех пор Эйдан просыпается по утрам от холода. Он хмурится сквозь сон и переворачивается на живот, потом на бок, но ласковое тепло больше не скользит по ногам и не водит круги по спине. Эйдан поднимается хмурый и недовольный, смотрит в окно, но там только серое низкое небо.  
Он находит себе работу в Лондоне и почти привыкает к пасмурной погоде. Все реже поднимает глаза к небу, чаще прячется под зонтом и больше не распахивает шторы по утрам. Лондон щедро поливают дожди, а кожа Эйдана становится совсем белой.  
Эйдан терпит шесть месяцев, потом едет в Ирландию. Но и там небо плачет, а ветра стенают. Глухо хлопает на ветру старая калитка, скрипят половицы, фара старенького велосипеда треснула и потускнела. Он ночует в своей детской спальне, вспоминая теплые летние дни, а утром выходит курить на балкон. Его встречают вымокшие за ночь крыши и улицы, и привычно серое небо.  
\- Ну хватит уже дуться.  
В ответ раздается глухой раскат грома. Ветер тоскливо шумит в листве.  
\- Ревнивый собственник, - раздраженно бормочет Эйдан, закрывая окна.  
Спустя пять сезонов дождей он расстается с Сарой.

***

 

Эйдан сидит в комнате для звукового прослушивания, повторяя про себя сценарий и перемигиваясь с солнечным бликом, отражающимся от железной рамки таблички на двери. Этим утром он должен познакомиться со своим новым партнером по съемкам.  
Дверь открывается, и Эйдан щурится, на миг ослепленный. А когда открывает глаза, перед ним стоит его солнце, чуть смущенно улыбаясь и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, в нелепой футболке и кожаной куртке. Золото в его глазах уступает место серо-голубому, но Эйдан все-таки успевает заметить. Оно не ушло до конца, замерло на кончиках рыжих волос на руках, притаилось в плавных изгибах русых вьющихся волос, в ямочках на щеках, в короткой рыжей щетине, в тени возле родинки справа на шее, тихим клубком свернулось в ямке между ключицами.  
В комнате становится теплее и светлее. Эйдан улыбается как когда-то давным-давно в своей школе, протягивает руку, касаясь горячей ладони, протянутой в ответ.  
\- Привет, я Эйдан.  
\- Я знаю, - солнце, прикрытое золотыми ресницами, светит еще ярче. - Здравствуй.


End file.
